


The Weed of Deceit

by Balloon (themanintheplanet)



Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanintheplanet/pseuds/Balloon
Summary: A Glade Ghostly decides to share her love of dandelions with everyone - whether they like it or not.





	The Weed of Deceit

The Ghostly could remember what the field used to look like: wild, overgrown, and full of flowers. But ever since humans had built a neighborhood of homes there in the area she haunted, the Ghostly had seen her wild field tamed, bit by bit, until it became a series of flat, identical lawns. They looked nice enough, she supposed, but they were boring without a single flower or leaf to behold, nothing to break up the sameness of blade after blade of green grass.

She tolerated it for a while and tried to find beauty in other parts of the neighborhood. The houses were quite lovely, even if they looked almost exactly alike, just as the lawns did. The humans had painted each house a different color, so at least they had _tried_. All different kinds of families, made up of all different kinds of people, lived in the houses, and some of them had pets. All the animals could see the Ghostly, and none of the humans could, and _that_ certainly made for a lot of fun. The lawns were still boring though.

The Ghostly waited all through the winter, hoping that when spring came, the humans would plant some flowers or some leafy plants or some decorative grasses. The humans did nothing of the sort. In fact, they purposely _destroyed_ anything that wasn't a blade of green grass by pulling it up or spraying it with nasty weed killer. Finally, the Ghostly understood that it was up to her to make the humans realize how much nicer their yards could be with a little variety. She wasn't able to wander very far from her haunt, but she managed to travel just far enough to find a field where her favorite wildflowers grew. The Ghostly picked all the flowers which had gone to seed, until she had as many as she could carry; then she hurried back to the suburban yards she haunted.

Back at home, the Ghostly darted up and down each yard to make sure that all of them received an equal dose of seeds. Being a ghost, she could generate spooky, chilly breezes at will, which made scattering the seeds easier. Once she ran out of seeds, the Ghostly could do little more but bide her time and wait for her scheme to. . . _take root_.

* * *

All the Ghostly's efforts were rewarded a few days later. She awoke in her usual sleeping spot - a hammock one family had hung up between two trees then never bothered to take down again - and gave a cheerful "Boo!" of delight when she saw that her seeds had sprouted, and sunny yellow blossoms dotted every lawn in her neighborhood. She knew the flowers had short lifespans, but that just meant that each one would soon go to seed and launch hundreds of potential new flowers with the first puff of wind that came along. That many flowers would be impossible to eradicate, no matter how much weeding or spraying the humans did!

The Ghostly felt very pleased with herself indeed as she settled back in her hammock to enjoy the start of a new spring day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that very moment, the most fastidious homeowner in the neighborhood stepped out onto his front stoop and stared at his lawn in horror.

How had it happened? He had been so _careful!_ Not a single seed had come within a mile of the neighborhood all season, and now - now the flowers were _everywhere_. He'd _never_ get rid of them all. His once pristine, velvety green lawn was mottled with a yellow pox, the scourge of suburbanite groundskeepers everywhere.

He shook his fist at the sky and roared the name of the cursed weed to the heavens.

_**"Dandelions!"** _


End file.
